


Lil' Sundrop

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corona (Disney), Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Mikey, Fluff, Japan, Japanese Culture, Magic, TMNT2012, Tangled AU, Turtle Tots (TMNT), alternative universe, genderbent, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Long ago, a drop of sunlight fell onto Earth and grew a magical flower capable of healing illness, decay, and injury. The Kingdom of Corona has been flourishing in prosperity and peace among humans and mutants. King Yoshi has had a lot tragedy befall his life, but since he gained three sons life began to be sweet again. And even more so, with the newest addition to the royal family, a princess named Mikey.However, the Princess was destined to die, and in a futile attempt to save his daughter with his sons, the Sun flower's magical properties was used to heal the young turtle princess. Thus, giving Mikey magical powers.Unfortunately the baby turtle tot did not reside long, for she was then stolen and disappeared without a trace. That is until 18 years later.
Relationships: Michelangelo/Renet Tilley, Renetangelo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Provenience

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this new Tmnt 2012 royal Tangled AU!
> 
> And yes this will a bit different than the actual Disney Tangled movie. I decided to make the kingdom of Corona Japanese. Shredder is also female in this story, and Renet is male. Mikey is female. Just a heads up!
> 
> I don't own Tangled nor Tmnt 2012.

Hamato Yoshi smiled at the tender sight before him. Four mutant turtle eggs, sitting in the same oasis, each a different color. One royal blue, crimson red, violet purple, and orange.

"These the mutants you want, my king?" The servant questioned, clasping her hands together.

"Yes," Yoshi nodded his head. He straightened his robe as he knelt down. The Red Dragon Palace stood against the background, with green foliage surrounding it. The Japanese roofs were curved, making it seem like the palace was floating. Pink and white Japanese blossoms also decorated the gardens.

The dragon trinket slipped out from Hamato Yoshi's hand as it floated into the pool. The relic gave off a red glow as it made a light pattern surrounding the four eggs, the object bumping gently into the orange one. The Dragon had chosen its heir. These creatures were worthy of the royal bloodline.

"I will take these little ones," he said. The mutant rat reached out a paw to touch each egg, caressing them fondly. He had always wanted a family, even though his original one was taken away from him. His wife and daughter were dead, burned alive in a broken building. And the King knew that he could not ever love another woman so deeply as his deceased wife. And he had a problem, he had no seed, there was no heir to the throne if the king were to pass on. He needed to keep his lineage alive, even if it meant that he would need to adopt.

And that's when he heard rumors about peasants trading these eggs in the Mediterranean. They had come from a mutant turtle family that did not want her offsprings, and sold them to the market. They were going to be traded to become slaves, if it weren't for Yoshi to send an order to his greatest general to buy them. And so they were bought and taken to Japan.

Now the king knew that he had made the right decision. These eggs were never destined to become slaves, but future kings and queens, children of his lost heritage. The Dragon had made its call, he had marked them.

The sunlight sparkled across the oasis' surface. The servant nodded her head, beckoning for another to come make haste. "It appears that these eggs are ready," she commented, kneeling down to study them. "They shall hatch by dawn."

"Good, prepare the ceremony," Yoshi stood as the two servants bowed, turning around to exit and declare the news. He smiled, returning to the entrance of his palace. The sun began to descend in the sky, the night rolling on.

The king had risen early that next morning before the sun had awakened. They had gathered around the oasis in the garden, servants, generals and friends. From the outer fence the villagers of the kingdom gathered around as well. Everyone was going to see the birth of the new royals.

Yoshi sat, cross-legged against the leaves. The sun began to ascend, its brilliance lighting up the sky. Rays of yellow light manifesting. Three eggs twitched, the moment the sunlight hit them. A servant picked out the blue, red and purple ones, setting them onto the pile of rose petals in front of the king. Cracking noises could be heard, as they moved. The blue egg split apart, the baby turtle emerging first. It plopped out with a gentle fall against the petals. Midnight blue irises opened, matching the blue mask that he wore. They were permanent marks that could not be taken off. The scarlet one came second, a darker turtle in color, emerald green eyes bright and glazing. A red mask, a red marking. The purple one was last, brown eyes and purple bandana.

"Leonardo," the name came to the mutant rat as he touched what appeared to be the eldest one, marked blue. "Raphael," the one with crimson red. "Donatello," he pointed to the purple marked one.

The three turtles began to squeal, all clutching onto Hamato Yoshi's robe. He picked them up into his arms, turning around to face the congregation. "Behold! Your three prince heirs! Leonardo!" He held you the eldest. "Raphael!" Cheers rang through the crowd. "And Donatello!" The mass of people all began to bow themselves down before the king, knees bent and face on the Earth. The three turtles making babbling noises. "What about the fourth?" Yoshi whispered you his servant.

"It happens it's premature and not fully developed yet, my King. Only time will tell."

Yoshi nodded his head. He would wait for the youngest one. But for now he couldn't describe the delirious joy he felt. He had three sons. He had a family.

A year had passed as the fourth orange egg still hadn't hatched yet. But by now, it had fully developed. The three princes were only over a year old and everyday they'd visit the oasis, eager for the arrival of their next sibling. The mutant rat walked out one morning, still dressed in his morning robe. He found his sons splashing into the oasis of the pool. His eyes widened frantically as he rushed over, calling the servant.

"No, no, you have to be careful," he picked out his sons from the water, the servant aiding him.

"Hatch?" Donnie pointed to the egg. The turtles were a bit different considering they were half turtles and half humans. So they could talk a little bit, at an earlier age. Especially Donatello, he had such intellect that the king had never seen before.

"Soon, my sons, soon," he gathered the three into his lap. The egg was still floating in the pool as Hamato Yoshi watched as it began to tip sideways. "Is that supposed to happen?" He questioned his servant.

"No," the woman shook her head. "The egg isn't looking well. It appears to be sickly."

"Send in a doctor, immediately," the rat ordered.

"Yes your Majesty," the servant fled the garden. It didn't take long before the physician appeared. He ran up to the egg, kneeling down as he studied it.

"It's sick, very sick," he frowned with a grave expression on his face. "It's not going to make it."

"What?" The king's voice rose. "Can't you do anything to help it?"

"I'm sorry... this is something that even I have never seen before. Some mutant turtles die before birth for unknown reasons."

"No..." Yoshi shook his head, feeling tears sting through his eyes. "I can't go through this again..." The three mutant turtles in his grasp began to whimper, upon noticing how distraught their father was.

"I'm so sorry, your Highness..." Everyone in the kingdom knew how tragic it was for the King to lose the love of his life, his queen and biological daughter, both dead.

"The sun flower," Yoshi piped up, as a thought occurred to him. Legend has it that a drop of sunlight from the sun hit the Earth, and from it sprouted a magical golden flower. It had magical properties and could heal.

"But that's only a myth, my King," the servant protested. "You can't possibly-"

"It's not a myth, it's real. The Dragon calls me, to save the egg. Bring me the Sundrop flower, it is a dire order!" He handed his sons to the servant. "Watch over my sons. I will order my guard to have a search party."

And lo, off Yoshi went. He ordered troops to search the countryside and when all hope was turning bleak. They had found it, hidden underneath a fake bush. Digging up the flower, they brought it to the kingdom, not realizing that they were being watched. The flower was dipped into the oasis, glowing brightly yellow. The egg began to glow, turning golden orange in the process. It's sickly dull color faded, and once the heavenly light died out, fading. The egg twitched, cracking before splitting apart as two hands emerged, following feet, legs and finally a head. Yoshi reached out to pick up the turtle as the shell fell off its head.

This turtle had an orange mask/marking. And this one was a girl, with lime-green skin dotted with freckles on her thighs, arms, shoulders and cheeks. There was no mistaking those baby blue orbs, sparkling like blue gemstones. The three brothers gathered around as Yoshi picked up the girl.

"This one, is Maella." The three brothers all babbled around their baby sister in awe. Mikey's eyes blinked, gazing up the mutant rat and three other mutant turtle faces.

From aloft, a figure was hidden in the bushes, having managed to get past the guards and into the palace grounds. She stood there, crouched, watching the king with his heirs.


	2. Stolen Sunshine

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Hamato Yoshi smiled in awe at the sight of the youngest turtle laying in the orange cradle. His sons were gathered around him, trying to lean over so they could see their baby sister. “Princess Maella,” he held out a pinky as the freckled turtle took it. She cooed, her bright baby blue eyes gazing around. “Little Mae,” the mutant rat pulled out the baby mutant from the cradle, holding her gently. She cooed, reaching out to try to grasp his whiskers. 

Raph and Donnie were tugging on their father’s robe, wanting a chance to hold their baby sister. Leonardo, however, he turned his head having noticed something. A shadow had loomed over the balcony. The blue masked turtle made a noise, walking up to the glass door, pressing his hand against it. Somehow the shadow was gone like it was never there in first place. 

“Da…” Leo pointed. 

“Leonardo?” Yoshi walked over to see what his eldest son was pointing at. He opened the balcony doors to peer over the raining. The vines were rustling in the wind and there was nothing to be seen. “There’s nothing out here,” he knelt down to try to soothe Leo. “It’s okay my son, you are safe.” He tugged Leonardo along, closing the doors. They headed towards the exit of the bedroom as Leo spared one last glance at the balcony before following his father and brothers. 

The four had walked out from the palace grounds, up to a pedestal. Hamato Yoshi held out Princess Maella as a servant placed a crown upon the top of her head. The king presented her to the crowd. “Behold, Princess Maella!” The crowd cheered, waving their hands, others bowing before the princess. Her orange mask began to glow brightly, golden orange in color. 

A hooded figure watched from down aloft, disappearing through the mass of bodies. The sun began to descend across the horizon, nighttime settling in. Hamato Yoshi retreated back into the palace, the servants closing every door with guards who stood watch outside his bedroom door. The mutant rat closed his door, allowing his three sons to crawl into their mini beds that laid near his, the cradle closest to it. He set down his daughter, wrapping her with a soft yellow blanket. Maella curled up, sucking onto her thumb as Yoshi smiled down at her. 

“Sleep well, my little flower,” he turned to bid goodnight to his sons, kissing each of their cheeks before returning the favor to Maella. The mutant rat leaned over to pull the strings of the lamp, turning out the lights. Crawling into his bed, Yoshi pulled the covers over himself as he closed his eyes drifting off into sleep. 

A shadow passed over the moonlit balcony, the sound of a door jangling. It wasn’t loud enough to wake the king as the door was pushed aside. Stepping into the darkness of the room, the hooded figure walked up silently to the baby cradle. “Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine…” There the mutant turtle was, asleep with her glowing bandana. Taking out a pair of scissors the intruder cut off a piece of both mask tails, only for them to fade against her palms. She gasped, pulling her hand back as it began to wrinkle and turn old again. 

One eye stared at the child, before making a rash decision. Snatching the child into her arms, the woman sprinted out the room. The mutant turtle let out a shrill cry, this one loud enough to wake Hamato Yoshi and his sons. Gazing at the cradle to find it empty, Yoshi shot out of bed. On the balcony railing, was a hooded figure, a lady with one eye the other blind, her face scarred. The king recognized her instantly, it was his nemesis. The one who had murdered his wife and daughter. 

“NO! MAELLA!” He rushed forward, his sons faster than him. The three of them were screaming just as the kidnapped leapt off the balcony, disappearing through the night. Yoshi slammed his fist against the railing, screaming for the guards. Palace guards began to search the palace grounds, generals running out as they sounded the alarm. The sound of hooves could be heard clanging in the kingdom through the middle of the night. 

“Daddy… we come?” Donnie tugged onto Yoshi’s robe. 

“No, you must remain here in the palace, you understand?” Yoshi knelt down to be at eye level with his sons.

“Bad person take sista?” Raph tilted his head up, clenching his little fist. 

“Yes, and do not worry we will do anything it takes to get her back,” Yoshi stood up, calling for a servant to watch his three brothers while he went out. The king rushed out from the room, as Leo ran to the balcony. 

“Woah, woah, don’t go anywhere!” The servant panicked, snatching Raph and Donnie, trying to keep the two apart as she rushed behind Leo. The blue masked turtle managed to climb up onto the railing as he gazed down. 

There he saw father saddled on a horse, along with other men wearing armor. Yoshi was still in his sleeping robes, but he didn’t care. He slammed his ankles against his horse’s hips to urge it into a gallop. The horses raced out from the palace grounds and past the gates. Leo watched his father go, hands clenching onto the railing. 

“Come back here, Prince Leonardo,” the servant picked him up as the turtle didn’t protest. He could feel himself tear up, hopefully daddy would find his sister soon. For the entire night and throughout the length of the full day, the king, his guards, calvary and troops searched through the entire kingdom, and the land beyond as far as they could go. Through the span of three days they searched, including the woods and countryside. However, still they had no such luck. The princess was no where to be found. 

The three brothers had waited as they saw their father return. He didn’t look the same, and he was empty handed. Falling to his knees, the king began to let out an heart-wrenching sob. She was gone… his daughter was stolen… their sunshine princess was lost.


	3. Hidden

** Eighteen Years Later **

* * *

“Mother, why can’t I go out?” Mikey questioned, sitting on her bed as she held out her cookbook. The young mutant turtle’s bandana tails were long and glowing, nearly over thirty feet long. Her little pet lizard was beside her, a half lizard and ice cream mutant. She was pink in color, withs swirls of white and brown. Kitty tasted like chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. And yes, her name was that of a cat’s even she really wasn’t. 

“It’s too dangerous,” Saki replied, taking out a stool to sit on as she gathered up a handful of Mikey’s long orange bandana tails. The mask was permanent on the turtle, and not only that. It had magical healing powers. 

“That’s what you say every time,” Mikey pouted, folding her arms across her plastron. Her chest a bit jutting, revealing the curve of her body a bit. She stood up, following her mother down to the main room. 

“Don’t be like that, my dear~” Saki twirled her around ‘til the turtle stood in front of a mirror. Now there stood two females, one human with thick long black hair, and the other a mutant turtle. “Do you see what I see? I see a confident and beautiful strong woman.” Mikey smiled at this, feeling happiness swell within. “Oh and you’re there too.” Mikey’s expression fell, feeling her mother nudge her arm. “You know I’m just teasing, don’t take everything seriously.” 

Mikey sighed, watching as mother turned away from the mirror. Something was bothering the turtle and after so many years she wanted to let it out. After all, she had lived in this tower for her entire life. She wanted to go out, even though mother deemed it was dangerous. “Well… mother… you know how tomorrow is a very important day.” 

“Hm,” Saki was studying her arms, scowling at herself. “I’m not getting any younger over here. You mind singing for me, dear?”

“Yes, of course,” Mikey nodded her head. She grasped a stool setting it down to allow her mother to take her seat as the turtle held a brush. The freckled terrapin began to sing rapidly and excitedly: “Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate’s design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine.” Her glowing mask tails flared brightly orange, radiating off its magic to make her mother younger. 

“Mikey!” The woman grunted, groaning from the sudden burst of magic. 

“So as I was saying, mother,” Mikey leaned forward onto her knees. “Tomorrow is my birthday!” She clasped her hands together excitedly. 

“No, no,” Saki shook her head. “Your birthday was last year,” she straightened her armor-like dress. 

“But… aren’t they an annual thing?” Mikey tilted her head. She moved over to climb a ladder that led up to the wall above. She was quite the artist and had painted the entire walls of the tower. Shoving aside the curtains she revealed her most recent painting. “I want to see the floating lights.”

“What?”

“I was hoping for my birthday that you would take me to see the floating lights,” Mikey’s eyes glittered with excitement and hope. Saki lifted her gaze to study the painting that was done on the wall. A vivid splash of dark blue, Mikey looking out from a tower, her mask tails long and flowing and these lights glittering in the dark sky. 

“You mean the stars?” Saki stood, walking over to the counter to grab a little snack. 

“But I’ve always been charting the stars,” Mikey used her mask tails to open a hatch from the top. “And they are always constant. But these,” she gestured back to her painting. “Only and only appear on my birthday.” She sighed dreamily, her eyes sparkling with wonder. “And I feel like they’re for me. They’re special. I want to actually go out and see what they are myself.”

“You want to go outside?” Saki snickered, walking over to close the open windows. “You know it’s dangerous. You know I keep you here to keep you safe and sound.”

“I know, but…” Mikey dropped down to the floor as her mother began to touch her mask tails. 

“Trust me, pet. Mother knows best,” she began to twirl the mutant turtle. “Listen to your mother. It’s a scary world out there,” the lights began to dim as the turtle gasped. “Mother knows best. One way or another. Something will go wrong, I swear.” Mikey gasped as her mask tails were tugged. 

“Ow!”

“Ruffian, thugs, poison Ivy, quicksand. Cannibals, and snakes, the plague.” Mikey shivered seeing the shadows dance along the wall. “Also large bugs, men with point teeth.”

“Ah!”

“And stop, no more, you’ll just upset me. Mother’s right here,” she tugged Mikey toward her. “Mother will protect you.”

Mikey tried to wrap her arms around her mother, only to find that she disappeared. She squeaked in fear, eyes wide. 

“Darling here’s what I suggest. Skip the drama, stay with Mama. MAMA!! Knows best. Mother knows best. Take it from your mumsy. On your own, you won’t survive. Sloppy underdressed,” Saki tugged onto the orange skirt that Mikey wore. The freckled turtle yelped, feeling herself spin around. “Immature, clumsy. Please, they’ll eat you up alive. Gullible, nave, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague. Plus I believe, getting kinda chubby.” The terrapin scowled at her chin being patted. “I’m just saying ‘cause I wuv you. Mother understands. Mother’s here to help you. All I have is one request.” The singing died down as the lights flicked back on. Saki turned to face her daughter with arms outstretched. “Mikey?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ever ask to leave this tower, again,” she said with her stern and cold voice. 

“Yes, Mother,” the turtle gazed down a with a bit of shame. 

“I love you very much, dear,” Saki hugged her closer. 

“I love you too.” 

“I love you most. Don’t forget it!” The woman opened the windows. “You’ll regret it. Mother knows bet. I’ll see you in a bit, my flower.”

“See ya,” Mikey mumbled, throwing her mask tails over the hook to allow her mother to use her bandana tails like a rope to climb down. “I’ll be here….” She sighed, leaning her chin into her hand. Kitty was perched on the window sill flecking bits of ice cream at her face. 

* * *

** MEANWHILE **

* * *

“What!?” Leonardo lowered his katana blades. He was sparring with his two brothers, Donatello and Raphael with their own weapons. Father had dedicated that they learn to fight, as it was important that a prince knew how to fight for his own kingdom. “What do you mean the crown was stolen?” He turned around to face the servant who had bowed himself at the doorway of the training hall of the palace. Raphael and Donatello also paused in their training, turning their heads. 

“Hai, your majesty,” the servant began to quiver. “There were two guards guarding the crown, but three men were spotted. Three thieves, a tiger mutant, the other a wolf and the third was a male human with blond hair. He was a wearing a blue vest with a white undershirt, along with tan buckskin pants and dark brown boots. He snatched a crown with a satchel.”

Leonardo’s jaw clenched tightly. “And now someone dares to steal my lost sister’s crown?” He sauntered out from the hall, hands clutching tightly around the hilt of his blades. Raphael and Donatello followed behind. 

“They’re so gonna pay,” Raph growled. 

“My thoughts exactly,” Leo replied, his midnight blues an icy lake. The three princes could be seen exiting the hall. “Send a search party immediately!” Leo barked orders to the servants as they all dismissed themselves from their current tasks. He headed towards the barracks to where the rest of the guard members remained. 

“The Crown Prince orders a hunt after the criminals who stole the crown!” 

Leo climbed up to saddle his white stallion. Raph and Donnie were behind him, each of them boarding their respective horses. “Hyah, Usagi!” The horse neighed, before galloping in full speed. The rest of the guards following behind. Those thieves would pay for stealing the only thing that they had left of their lost baby sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know that Pascal is an ice cream lizard. And Maximus is called Usagi in this story, Leonard's best stallion. You also now know that Saki is Mother Gothel, female Shredder. And also, that Tigerclaw and Rahzar are the two criminals that help the mysterious thief (who is supposedly Eugene but in this story it's not Eugene) The hint you have is that his hair is blond. I suppose you guys can take a guess on who it is. ^^


	4. The Tower

“Why can’t they get my nose right!?” The tiger mutant huffed, rolling his eyes at the human who was going hysterical as he held up a scroll. It was a wanted poster, nailed to a tree.

“Who cares?’ The tiger turned his head, keeping watch. The wolf mutant lifted his head, following his partner.

“Easy for you to say because you look amazing,” Amazonian leaned forward to peer at the other wanted posters. They had images of Tigerclaw and Rahzar. An arrow pierced through the air, nearly impaling the male’s hand. He yelped, turning to find an entire guard down ahead. They were riding horses, and there the Crown Prince was riding a white majestic stallion, katana blade poised.

Amazon’s eyes widened in terror, turning as he rushed with his two sidekick. They came to a dead end. “You’re going to have to lift me up.”

“Not unless you hand over the satchel,” Rahzar held out his claw. Amazon regarded them closely, hearing the sound of neighing drawing nearer.

He sighed, “fine.” The thief handed the bag into Rahzar’s hand as the two began to climb on top of one another, so he could climb them to get up to the top of the small side cliff.

“Now help us, pretty boy,” Tigerclaw reached his hand up.

“Sorry, my hands are full,” Amazon snickered, revealing the satchel in his grasp. He had stolen it in the nick of time.

“What!?”

“AMAZONIAN!” The human snickered, taking off with his precious bag. He had it, he had it all to himself. This mission was successful, he had stolen a crown that would allow him to make his dream come true.

Leonardo came up near the two mutants as Raphael and Donatello leapt off their horses along with the rest of the guard to engage in battle. Though the prince knew fairly well that one of them had escaped. He had no doubt that the thief had the crown. It didn’t look like Tigerclaw or Rahzar were possession of it. Leaping off his horse, Leonardo began to climb along the side cliff. His hands found the cracks, propelling himself up ward. “Go find him, Usagi,” he ordered his horse down below who began to neigh. The white stallion took off, and Leo knew that he could trust his horse to search as well. After all, they did need to split up to search for that heartless thief. At least the turtle was grateful that he was trained in Ninjutsu from his father, the King. Otherwise, he would’ve never been able to find some way to climb up the side of this cliff. The turtle began to dash through the forest, slicing his blades through any bushes that blocked his path.

Amazon turned his head upon hearing rustling noises behind him. There he saw it, the Crown Prince, the blue masked terrapin and white a stallion. The horse was charging him straight on, faster than the turtle could run. “What in the name of?...” he didn’t have time to finish his sentence as the horse practically stomped onto his boot, colliding against him. The satchel went flying from his hands, the strap hanging on a tree branch that hung from the edge of the cliff. The horse seemed to notice this, leaping at it. “NO!” Amazon struggled against the white animal. How was it possible that a darn horse could be this smart? Yet, there was no time for questions, he needed his satchel back!

Somehow he managed to crawl along the branch, catching his bag just as the horse stomped onto the branch. “Ha! Got it!” A cracking noise directed both their attention as the branch fell away. They were now free falling down the cliff. Amazon screamed, clutching the bag to his chest. Luckily enough he and the horse were separate, and the fall wasn’t that far. Fortunately for him, he managed to land upon some moss along a crystal-like pond. He only felt the air being knocked out of him and a slight burn on his hands and knees. Other than that, he didn’t suffer any major injuries. Pushing himself up, he ducked behind falling into what seemed to be kind of hidden passage. The rock was shaped like an archway with green vines and leaves covering the opening.

He held his breath as the shadow of the horse could be seen filtering through the leaves, before disappearing out from sight. Turning himself around that’s when he was met with a dazzling sight before him.

The entire area was closed off and hidden and there in the certain stood a tall tower. “Where is he!?” Amazon snapped his head towards the covered entrance at the sound of furious voices. There was no way he was going to face the prince’s wrath or rather the princes. He certainly didn’t expect them to actually charge after him. Rushing up to the tower, he began to devise a way to climb up its bricks. Using a stick, he began to climb his way up. Now he certainly be free from danger.

Heaving a heavy sight of relief, he opened up his satchel, peeking inside. “Alone at last.” Then something collided against the side of his head, capturing him into darkness.

“Ah!” Mikey squeaked, ducking behind a mannequin as she used her frying pan to poke the mysterious man. She leaned down to scrutinize him, Kitty beside her. For a moment his eyes snapped open and she whacked him again with her pan. It did the trick, he was unconscious again. “Hmm,” flinging her mask tails around him she threw him into the wardrobe, closing it tightly. “Okay, I’ve got a man in my closet,” she muttered to herself. “Can you believe it!? There’s a man in my closet!”

“Mikey! Let down your mask tails!”

“Oh! On it, Mother!” She gasped, slowly shoving the hilt of the frying pan in between the handles of the wardrobe to prevent the man from falling out. She flung her mask tails over the hook lowering so her mother could use it as a leverage to climb up into the tower.

“I’ve got a surprise.”

“Oh I do too!”

“I bet my surprise is bigger!” Mikey hauled her mask tails up until her mother climbed her way through the window. She was holding a basket. “I found my parsnips,” Mikey pulled herself back, stepping away to allow her mother to walk in. “I can make your favorite meal, hazelnut soup, surprise!”

Mikey blinked, clasping her hands behind her shell. She could feel the anxiety rising inside her plastron. “Well, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said earlier.”

“I hope it’s not about the stars.”

“Actually it’s kind of leading up to that,” Mikey took a step towards the closet.

“I really thought we dropped this, sweetheart,” Saki turned, giving her daughter a skeptical look.

“I’m just saying, you don’t think I can handle myself out there.”

“I know you can’t handle yourself out there.”

“But if you let me just this once-”

“Enough, we’re done talking about this.”

“Just trust me-”

“Mikey…”

“Come on, Mother.”

“YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER EVER!” The turtle flinched, her hand that was once resting on the handle of the closet, lifting and retracting. She could feel her heart clench inside her plastron. Saki’s eyes widened, before falling into her chair behind her. “Great… now I’m the bad guy?” Mikey bit her lip tightly, the gears churning in her mind. She sighed heavily.

“Mother… as I was saying, I was just thinking that.. I know what I want for my birthday.”

“And what is that?”

“New paint, you know from those white shells you once brought me.”

“But that is a long journey, my dear…”

“I just… thought… it was a better idea than seeing the stars,” Mikey clutched tightly onto her arm. Saki sighed, she stood up to walk over to cup Mikey’s cheek.

“And you’ll be fine on your own?”

“As long as I’m here I’m safe,” Mikey nodded her head.

“I’ll be back in three days-time, be safe,” Saki kissed the top of Mikey’s head. The freckled terrapin closed her eyes. “I love you too.”

“Love you too.” She waited patiently for her mother to leave, using her mask tails to leave the secluded area. Now with her mother gone her heart jolted. Kitty sprang onto her shoulder as the turtle opened up the closet. The unconscious blond-haired man fell with a dull thud against the floor. Leaning down, she decided to tie him up to a chair with her mask tails. Now he was bound and couldn’t go anywhere. Kitty climbed onto his shoulder, licking his cheek as he gasped sharply, eyes flying open.


	5. Into the Unknown

“AH!” Amazon blinked, turning to gaze around. “Ugh, what?...” he noticed how he seemed to be found by something long and sleek. “Is this fabric?” It was softer than anything he had ever felt before like velvety silk. Turning his head, that’s when he saw it, a silhouette in the shadows.

The hidden figure stepped into the light, and the human gasped sharply. It was another mutant turtle! He looked exactly like the same species as the three princes… ahem… well actually it was a girl, considering the curves of her body, her thighs, her chest of her plastron and slender form. Not to mention her sleek face, that dotted her cheeks with freckles. Her eyes were a vivid baby blue. And for a brief moment, Amazon felt mesmerized.

“Who are you and how did you find me?”

Amazon cleared his throat. “I know not who you are, but let me start this off nicely. Hi, I’m Amazonian, you may call me the Legendary Amazonian, Amazon for short. How are you doing?”

“Who else knows my location, Amazon?” he was jerked forward, eye to eye with the female turtle.

“All right, Orangie.”

“Mikey,” the turtle corrected.

“Here’s what happened. I was in a situation, traveling through the forest and I stumbled across a tower and…” realization struck him. “Oh no! Where’s my satchel!?”

“It’s hidden some where you’ll never find it,” Mikey smirked, now circling around the human. “What do you want to do with my mask tails? Cut it? Sell it?”

Amazon blinked, holding his hands up as much as he possibly could even while his wrists were bound. “Why on earth would I want to that? Especially when this silk thing is attached to you?”

“Wait, you don’t want to cut off my bandana?” Mikey froze, confusion lacing her face.

“No! Listen, the only thing I want to do is get free literally. I was being chased, I saw a tower, climbed it end of story.”

“You’re not lying?”

“Of course not,” he shook his head. A colorful lizard was perched on the turtle’s shoulder sitting on the end of the fry pan as it stared into his face. The lizard’s body seemed to be melting or looking like that of ice cream. Amazon blinked in bewilderment as the lizard nodded its head. The turtle turned around as if she was conversing with her little animal friend. The thief took the opportunity to try to move his chair a bit.

“All right, Amazon,” Mikey turned him around, tugging him closer with her. “I’ll make you a deal. You know what these are?” She shuffled around a bit to climb up and push aside the curtains to reveal her painting.

“Oh, the floating lanterns they do for the princess?”

“I knew they weren’t stars!” She cleared her throat, getting back to the point. “As I was saying, in three days, the night of the third day they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You’ll be my guide and take me to see these lanterns and then only will I return your precious satchel back.”

“Well, sorry,” Amazon huffed. “The kingdom and I at the moment aren’t exactly grokking cool right now,” he shrugged his shoulders. “So can’t do.” Mikey’s expression fell, lowering herself onto the floor. She began to tug him close, rather roughly. The thief gasped as the turtle glared directly into his eyes.

“You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but you will never find your satchel. And I promise that I will return it back, if you uphold your end of the deal. If not, then say goodbye to my little frypan here,” she lifted into the air above his head.

“Fine! You have a deal!”

“YES!” The turtle squealed, dropping him as he fell face-planting onto the floor.

“Ow!”

“Whoops, my bad,” she chuckled nervously. She bent herself over to help free him from the chair as Kitty climbed up onto her shoulder, hitching a ride onto the back of her shell. Amazon rubbed his wrists intensively. He climbed his way out the way he had come.

“You coming, Orangie?”

“Coming!” The turtle hooked her mask tails around the hook, slowly descending down as she fell into a fit of giggles.

She froze just an inch from above the ground. Hesitantly bringing down her foot, she felt the softness of the grass. It caused such exhilaration through her form. Mikey giggled, plopping onto the verdant grass. “Just smell the grass, the dirt. Exactly like I dreamed they’d be. Just feel that summer breeze. The way it’s calling me!” She began to sprint across the grass. There were dozens of wildflowers surrounding her, varying in range of colors. “For like the first time ever, I’m completely free. I could go running, and racing, and dancing and chasing, and leaping and bounding, mask tails flying, heart pounding and splashing and reeling.” She sprinted through the secrete opening that led out from the area.

Now the world seemed to expand, trees dotting the landscape. Butterflies fluttering in the air, birds chirping, singing through the gentle breeze. “And finally feeling, now’s when my life begins!” Amazon followed silently after her, watching the ecstatic girl dancing and prancing as if this was the first time she had seen the world. This place was nothing special to compared to other wonders. And just when he turned to brag about how they needed to hit the road, he found the turtle sobbing her heart out into the grass.

The tears were flowing out like a river, and she was mumbling something over and over again. “I can’t believe I did this! I CAN’T BELIEVE I DID THIS! Mother will be so furious. I disobeyed her, she’ll punish me. It’s okay, she doesn’t know why. It won’t kill her? I’m going back… no.. I don’t want to go back… ever… I’m such a horrible daughter… I’m never going back! I’m a despicable person… BEST DAY EVER!” And now she was suddenly downright sobbing.

“Um,” Amazon knelt down to take a look at the turtle. “I can’t help but notice you have you’re a little at war here.”

“Hm?....” she lifted her tear-stained face.

“From what I’ve gathered, your mother seems a bit over protective, forbidden road trip. I know what will help you feel better. It’s all part of life to become a bit rebellious, go on an adventure. It’s healthy.”

“It is?...”

“You’re just overthinking. Does your mother deserve it? No,” he shook his head. “Will this break her heart? Certainly. But sometimes you just have to do it. Break her heart and crush her soul.”

“Break her heart? And crush her soul?...” Mikey squeaked, completely appalled.

“Like a grape,” the thief snatched a red grape from a nearby vine, crushing it. Mikey sniffled, rubbing at her nose. Amazon sighed, opening his mouth to say something until there was a rustling noise. The orange masked turtle’s reaction was abrupt, flinging herself at him, clutching onto him as a white bunny appeared from one of the bushes.

The turtle blushed in embarrassment, releasing her hold upon the man. “Sorry, I’m a bit jumpy,” she twisted her foot nervously. “Thought it could be ruffians or thugs.”

“Hmm,” the thief mused, “would be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though.”

“Yeah, you’re right dude.” It was then a brilliant idea sparked into Amazon’s mind.

“Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch!”

“Where?” Now he had the turtle’s full attention.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” he grasped her arm, tugging her along. “You’ll know it when you smell it.”


	6. Mutant Land

“Welcome to the Cuddly Mutant!”

“Cool,” Mikey commented, gazing at the wooden shack that was ahead. There were swinging doors and there was a teddy bear icon on the billboard.

“Just wait until you see the inside,” Amazon smirked, tugging her along. The environment changed drastically the moment they entered the bar-like restaurant. “Your finest table please!” Mikey squeaked, pupils shrinking at all the monsters that littered the room. They were mutants, but big and scary. There was a giant turquoise turtle holding out a heavy dark mace, wearing a black bandana, there was a giant gator among others. Amazon tug her along as she held out her frying pan protectively in her.

“That’s the longest bandana I’ve ever seen,” one of the mutants commented, touching the ends of the orange silk cloth.

“Yeah, she’s growing it out,” Amazon came directly to the man’s face. “Is that a scar on your face I see?” Mikey yelped as she bumped into one of the mutant, the gator to be exact. His green eyes pinpointed onto her. “On second thought,” Mikey felt the thief tugging her arm back towards the entrance to exit. “It appears you’re not doing so well. Why don’t we leave and call it a day, eh?”

Unfortunately the door was slammed closer before any of them could make it out. “Is this you?” The mutant gator slammed a poster onto the wall. Amazon lifted one finger to see that his face was indeed on the wanted poster, however, his nose was completely out of proportion.

“Now this is just mean!”

“It’s him all right,” the large turquoise turtle in stature cracked his neck. “Pete go find some guards,” the turtle ordered. The pigeon mutant nodded his head, flying out from the room. It was obvious enough that the turtle was the leader here of these gang of mutants. “This is my lucky day,” he dragged his mace along the wooden floorboards.

“I can use the money!” A smaller mutant tugged onto Amazon’s leg. Mikey gazed down to see a mutant gecko. He was licking his eyeballs. “Mr. X will finally give me a paycheck.”

“What about me?” The gator growled, snatching Amazon into the air into his grasp. He snarled into the human’s face. “I’m broke, ever since the Kraang robbed me. I could use some security.” The entire crowd of vicious mutants all rushed over to try to grab the wanted thief.

“Hey!” Mikey felt herself being shoved back. She tried to push her way through the piles of bodies, but there were too many of them blocking her way. “Please, stop!”

“Let me go! We can work this out! Ah!”

“Leave him alone!” Mikey began to whacking whatever she could with her frying pan. Latching the ends of her mask tails over a branch that hung over the ceiling she pulled it back as far as it could go. The gator had Amazon seized by the head, as the giant turtle pulled his mace back readying his blow. The freckled then then released her mask tails, the branch snapping down and smacking the turquoise turtle directly over the head. “PUT HIM DOWN!” Snapping his head around to glare at her, Mikey picked up her frying pan. “Look, I don’t know where I am, but I need him to help me see the lanterns. I’ve been dreaming about this my entire life. Find your humanity!” She gulped as the enormous turtle sauntered up towards her. “Haven’t you dudes ever…. had a dream?...” A black mace hovered above her before slamming itself against the wall.

“I had a dream… once…” Someone began to play some music in the background. “I’m malicious mean and scary,” the turtle pointed to himself. “And violence-wise my hands are not the cleanest, no wonder they call me Slash. But despite my evil look, my temper and my mace,” he stood onto the stand. “I’ve always wanted to be an Imperial Guard!” He lifted his mace into the air. “Can’t you see me in the King’s army? The way the Crown Prince smiles upon me.” Mikey grinned, watching the turtle sing. “I would rather be called deadly for my pursuit upon the enemy. Cause way down deep inside I’ve got a dream.”

“He’s a got dream,” the crowd began to chant. “Slash has a dream.”

“See? I ain’t as cruel and vicious as I seem. Though I do like breaking femurs. You can count on me with these gangstas. Like everybody else, I got a dream.

Mikey sat down, noticing the gator take a seat beside her. “I’ve got scars all along my body,” the gator gestured to himself. “Despite my outbursts and fits of rage, I’ve always wanted to make a love connection,” he handed a lil white daffodil to Mikey. The freckled turtle chuckling, cradling the flower. “Can’t you see me with a special little lady, floating down the creek?” The lime-green turtle smiled in awe at the way the gator sang. “Though I’m one disgusting blighter, I’m a lover, not a monster. Cause way down deep inside I’ve got a dream. I’ve got a dream.”

“He’s a got a dream. Leatherhead has a dream!”

“And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming,” Leatherhead grasped Mondo, the gecko gasping. “There’s a soft heart behind it dreaming. Like everybody else, I’ve got a dream,” he picked up Mikey as the freckled turtle threw her hands into the air excitedly.

“Rockwell would like to quit, and become a scientist,” the chimp mutant was hovering in the air making things float with his mind.

“Mondo does skating,” the gecko held out a wooden skateboard, rolling onto it.

“Fishface is into crime. Bebop into mime. Rocksteady crushes rocks, Genghis is an illusionist and Victor collects spiders!” Slash turned to face Amazon, as did everyone else.

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“What’s your dream?” Leatherhead reached over to unhook the man from the rack, setting him down.

“Sorry, I don’t sing,” Amazon grinned, arms folded across his chest. All blades were suddenly pointed directly at his throat. “Fine!” They retreated as the thief walked across the stage. “I’ve got a dream, just a little less touchy-feeling. On an island that I own,” he piled some sand in a pot. He was then grasped, arms and legs stretching. “Surrounded by enormous piles of money!”

“I’ve got a dream!” Mikey raised her hand into the air, now standing on the stage.

“She’s got a dream!”

“I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam,” she pressed her hands to her plastron, twirling herself around as her little skirt moved along with her. Crowds of mutants lifted their mugs into he air. “And with every passing hour, I’m so glad I left my tower. Like all you lovely folks, I’ve got a dream,” she began to dance and twirl like a ballerina performing a show.

“She’s got a dream. He’s got a dream. They’ve got a dream. We’ve got a dream. So our differences ain’t really that extreme. We’re one big team. Call us brutal, sick, sadistic, and grotesquely optimistic. Cause way down deep inside we’ve got a dream. I’ve got a dream. I’ve got a dream, I’ve got a dream. Yes, way down deep inside, I’ve got a dreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaam,” Mikey was hoisted into the air, both arms interlinked with Slash and Leatherhead. Mondo was following behind her, rolling onto his skateboard. “YEAH!”

As if on cue the door were slammed open to reveal Pigeon Pete. “I’ve found the guards!” Everyone’s expression fell as Mikey felt Amazon grasping her arm, flinging her off the stage. The two disappeared into the mass of bodies.

“Where’s Amazonian!?” Raphael shoved the pigeon aside, growling underneath his breath. “Where is he!?”

“I know he’s in here somewhere!” Donnie added, pulling out his bo staff. Several other members of the guard rushed into the building.

“Find him!” Leo barked, voice loud and austere. “Turn this place upside down!” He impaled his katana blade through the wooden table. Amazon had to clamp a hand tightly over Mikey’s mouth to prevent her from crying out. The blade had barely missed them, right in between their heads before it retreated. Amazon lifted his head to peek over the table to see Rahzar and Tigerclaw both handcuffed and chained. He gasped, this was so bad, so very very very bad.

A green hand appeared beside his head, Leatherhead motioning towards a little peg that stuck out from the floorboard. He pushed it, revealing a secret passage. “Go, live your dream.”

“I will,” Amazon nodded his head.

“Your dream stinks. I was talking to her,” the gator motioned to the female turtle.

“Thank you, Leatherhead, for everything,” Mikey pressed a soft kiss to the side of the gator’s snout. The gator blinked, before smiling as the two disappeared into the secret passage.


	7. Escape

“I believe this is the man you’re looking for,” Leatherhead held up Mondo gecko.

“You got me,” Mondo held out his arms.

“Are you kidding me?” Raph retorted. “The thief is human not a mutant, that looks nothing like-”

“Sir, there’s no sign of Amazonian,” a fellow guard said. The door was thrown open once again, revealing Usagi.

“Usagi?” Leo blinked in surprise, watching his white stallion stroll across the room, shoving past several of the gangsters.

“What’s he doing?” Donnie tilted his head to see the latter. Usagi pressed his hoof against the peg, a secret passage revealing.

“A secret passage! Come on men, let’s go,” Leo motioned with his hand. “Casey, make sure those mutants don’t get away.” The princes walked into the secret passages the other members of the guard following suit.

Casey turned holding his sword at both Tigerclaw and Rahzar, only for the tiger to slam his head against his, knocking out the teen. “Play it safe,” Rahzar used his sharp claws to cut their chains off. “Let’s go get the crown.” A hidden figure watched from the window that was open slightly ajar, it was Saki. She had seen a palace horse and found that Mikey had left the tower. Turing around, she yelped as the gecko mutant caught sight of her.

“Oooh, you ain’t so bad yourself sweetheart,” his tongue rolled out.

“Oh stop it, you big lug,” she then pulled out a kunai, pointing it at Mondo’s throat. “Now where does that tunnel lead out?”

“Ah! Knife!”

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

“We’re finally safe,” Amazon could now breathe. “Didn’t know you had that in you back there,” he grinned at the turtle.

“I know!” Mikey grinned excitedly. She clasped her hands together in front of her skirt. “So, uh been meaning to ask where are you from?”

“Sorry Orangie, I don’t do personal stories like that. However,” he tilted his head towards hers. “I’m interested in yours, and I mean with all this silk,” he gestured to her mask tails. Mikey didn’t say anything, keeping track of what was ahead. “Or the Mother.” Mikey bit her lip tightly at this. “And I’m too scared to even ask.. that thing…”

“Her name’s Kitty and she’s a lizard,” Mikey replied. “Well, mutant ice cream lizard to be exact.”

“Riiiiight, so here’s my question. If you want to see the lanterns so badly, how come you haven’t gone before?” The two of them stepped for a moment, Mikey turning to face him. She opened her mouth hesitant at first to even talk about her mother, yet they were interrupted when they exited the cave tunnel, when two mutants appeared off to the cliffside. One a tiger, the other a wolf.

“Who’s that!?”

“Tigerclaw and Rahzar, they don’t like me.”

“Halt right there in the name of the King!” The two turned their heads to find the Royal guards appear from the down the tunnel. There were three turtle mutants, and for a split second Mikey could feel her heart freeze. Though she was hiding behind Amazon, so they could only see her face partially since she was hiding it behind her frying pan. Those turtles looked similar to her.

“Who’s that?”

“They don’t like me either,” Amazon replied. The sound of a neigh could be heard, a white stallion appearing.

“And that horse!?”

“Let’s just say, everyone here doesn’t like me.”

“Here,” an idea clicked into the turtle’s mind. She handed Amazon her frying pan as she moved to the edge of the cliff to try to find some sort of leverage to use to make her mask tails like a swinging rope.

“I’ve waited a long time for this,” Raph cracked his knuckles, stepping forward. The turtle was then suddenly whacked in the back of the head with the frying pan, face planting onto the dirt. Donnie stepped back as Leo drew his blades.

“AH! Take that!” The white stallion suddenly came charging as Amazon’s eyes widened in horror.

“Amazon!” The ends of Mikey’s mask tails wrapped around his hand, tugging him off the cliff. For a moment, the human screamed, clinging onto the tails, before realizing that the turtle was only helping to swing him off the side cliff.

“Ha! You should see your face! You look….” He grunted painfully as his stomach collided against a rock. “Ridiculous….”

“Sorry!” He was hoisted up by Mikey’s hand as the two of them began to run along the poles of the dam. Raphael threw some sort of shuriken, impaling one of the logs. There was a chain reaction among the dam as it began to break apart. Water began to flood as Amazon and Mikey had no join but to jump into the rushing water.

Their bodies couldn’t fight against the current, as it was too fervent. The moment they resurfaced they must’ve been shoved into a cave as rocks blocked the entrance. They were trapped! “No, no, no, no!” Amazon dove underneath to try find some opening for escape. However, he found none, his hand scrapped itself against a sharp rock as he grunted. He came back up for air. Mikey scowled, taking in a deep breath to dive into the water. The human grasped her, tugging her out.

“What are you doing?”

“But I can breathe underwater longer than you!”

“It’s no use! It’s pitch black down there!” He released the turtle as she slumped her carapace against the rocks.

“This is all my fault!” Her face was buried into her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hiccupped. “Mother was right, I should’ve never done this… I’m so sorry…. Amazon.”

“Ren.”

“Huh?”

“My real name is Ren Tilley. Just so you know,” the thief shrugged his shoulders.

Mikey chuckled softly, wiping at the snot from her nose. “I have magic mask tails that glow when I sing.”

“What?” Ren blinked, as if he heard something wrong. Mikey’s eyes widened in realization. That was it!

“I have magic hair that glows when I sing!” She gasped as the water level began to rise up to their throats. “Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine,” she began to sing, as her mask tails began to glow golden orange underneath the water. Ren’s eyes widened in horror, gasping as a few bubbles escaped his lips. He clamped a hand tightly over his mouth to prevent any more water from entering his lungs.

Mikey’s glowing mask tails floated towards a tiny opening. It was enough to get them both moving. Amazon reached down, shoving the rocks aside to make the hole wider and wider. Light began to burst through the darkness before the rocks all collapsed, giving out beneath them. The two of them tumbling out into the water, kicking their legs to fight against the current.

This time, the water wasn’t as strong as before and they both managed to hit the surface, crawling to the bank. “We made it!”

“Her bandana glows????” Ren couldn’t scarcely believe it.

“I’m alive!” Mikey pushed herself up, now standing on the bank.

“She actually glows!?” Ren stared at the tiny lizard who was all melted. The lizard shook herself her form melding itself back together again.

“Ren.”

“Why does she glow!?”

“REN!”

“What!?” He lifted his head, curling his fingers through his wet blond hair.

“It doesn’t just glow,” the mutant turtle deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

“Why is she smiling at me?” Ren gestured to the mutant lizard.

“Come here,” Mikey gestured him over to a log. Dusk was beginning to settle, the sunset creating vivid colors of orange and pink that swirled around one another. The thief did as told, taking a seat beside the girl as she wrapped her mask tails around his injured hand. 

“Why are you?” He started, completely bewildered.

“Just… don’t freak out at what I’m about to do,” Mikey flinched, having finished wrapping his hand. She gazed at him as he glanced down at the silky cloth. Taking in a deep breath, she began to sing: “Flower gleam and low, let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse,” the orange mask tails began to glow once again as it had done before. “bring back what once was mind. Heal what has been hurt.” Ren stared at his hand, feeling warm energy pulsating into his hand. It was soothing, yet he had never felt anything like it. “Change the fate’s design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. Bring back what once was mine,” she finished. She let go, releasing the mask tails around his hand. Ren gasped, the cut on his hand it was gone completely as if nothing had ever happened.

“Is this… witchcraft?...”

“Don’t freak out!”

“I-I-I m-mean… how long has it been doing that?” He stifled back a scream for her sake.

“Forever I guess, since I was born,” Mikey shrugged her shoulders. “Mother said when I was a hatchling that people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. However, once it’s cut it loses it’s magical abilities. She said that a gift like this needed to be protected. And that’s why she never let me… leave…”

“You never left that tower?” Now Ren was flabbergasted. “Do you plan on going back?”

“No-yes,” Mikey sighed heavily. “I don’t know… it’s just so complicated.” Silence befell them as she noticed the way he was gazing at her. His expression was actually soft and concerned. “So uh… Ren Tilley huh?” She switched the subject, not wanting to talk further about her life.

“Ah, well you see. I really am an orphan, Ren Tilley. It’s a rather boring story.” Ren noticed the way Mikey scooted herself closer, her baby blues glittering with excitement. He couldn’t help but to chuckle at her brightness. “Well, since my childhood I loved to read, and I read this book about Amazonigan Ryder, a swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive. He wasn’t bad with the ladies, and had enough money to do whatever he wanted to do. He could anywhere he wanted. And for me, a kid with nothing… I don’t know I wanted to be like him…” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “You know it’s getting kind of dark, I should get some firewood to start a fire,” he stated quickly, taking the chance to get up and move.

“You know dude,” Mikey spoke softly, but it still enough for him to hear. “I like Ren Tilley better than the Amazonian.” For a brief moment Ren could do nothing but blink at the compliment.

“Thanks, that’s a first,” he nodded his head, smiling at her. He turned around to try to find some firewood. He couldn’t help his thoughts from wandering. He was actually warming up to the female turtle, and being around her he enjoyed her company. Mikey bit her lip, twisting her foot in the dirt nervously. Ren’s smile, this was the first that she had actually seen a smile from him. And she had to admit that it was adorable.


	8. Corona

"Well, I thought he'd never leave." Not ever in Mikey's life did she want to hear such a familiar voice.

"Mother!?" She shot up from her seated position to indeed find the armored woman behind a bush.

"Hello, my flower."

"I-I..." Mikey gulped, feeling herself stammering. "How did you find me?"

"How did I find you? Ah, it was easy. I followed the trail of utter betrayal."

"Mother..." Mikey blinked in confusion. None of this made sense. Her mother shouldn't even be back by now!

"We're going home. Now."

"No!" Mikey took a step away, shaking her head. "You don't understand! This journey, it has been the most incredible journey. I've learned to grow so much, and I even met someone."

"Yes, yes, the most wanted thief in the kingdom, I'm so proud dear," Saki feigned happiness.

"I can't just leave! I think... he likes me..." the turtle could feel herself blush. Her heart was twitching inside her plastron. Come to think of it, she did enjoy Ren's company.

"Likes you? Oh please, he's demented," Saki rolled her eyes. "This is why you should've never left. This whole romance and journey you've invented, proves you're too naïve. Why don't you come with mummy?"

"NO!" Mikey ripped her arm free from Saki's grasp.

"No?" Saki straightened herself. "I see how it is. Mikey knows best. She's so mature now. Such a clever, grown up miss. Mikey knows best, if you're so now. Why don't you give him this?" She revealed the satchel bag.

"What? How did you?" Mikey remembered hiding that bag underneath the last step of the stairway inside the tower.

"This is the only reason why he's here. Don't let him deceive you. Give it to him, and you'll see the truth."

"I trust him," Mikey could feel the tears pricking in the back of her eyes. She grunted as her mother threw her that satchel.

"If he truly loves you, put him the test."

"Mother!"

"And don't come crying, Mother knows best!" Saki twirled herself around, advancing away and disappearing into the shadows of the night that began to settle in. Mikey clutched the satchel tightly to her plastron feeling her gut churning.

"I have a question, is there a chance I'll receive super strength in my hand?" Mikey didn't respond, only hiding the bag behind the log. "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh yeah! Everything's peachy!" Mikey whirled herself around, taking a quick seat back onto the log. "Just... was lost in thought is all." She prayed that he wouldn't press any further.

"Oh, okay," Ren shrugged his shoulders. He set down the firewood taking some rocks to rub together to start a flame. "And tada! That's how you make a flame baby!" The two of them began to chat, with Ren talking about his life and all the many adventures that he had. The flames of the campfire flickered gently as Ren froze, Mikey was dozing off her cheek leaning against his shoulder. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shell. The man closed his eyes gently, he too falling asleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Ren woke up to find that they were both sprawled across the grass. He tried to move, only to feel a weight on his chest. Turning his chin down, that's when he found Mikey leaning her cheek against his chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him, as if he was her teddy bear. A bright crimson blush spread into his cheeks. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he allowed himself to stay like for a while longer.

That was, until there was a snort above him. Tilting his head he was made with the face of a white stallion. The exact same one that had always been pursing after him. The horse snatched him by the collar of his blue vest, dragging him. "AH! HEY!" Mikey's body was rolled off him, the mutant turtle instantly jolting away. "Let me go!"

"Release him!" Mikey rushed up to the horse, using her hands to pet his neck in attempt to soothe the animal. The white horse dropped Ren as Mikey continued to console him. "Easy, easy. It's okay. You're such a good boy," she cooed. "All tired from chasing the bad man all over the place huh?" The white nodded as if he understood.

"Uh, excuse me." Rapunzel:

"Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?" The stallion nodded his head once more.

"He's a bad horse!"

"Aw, he's only a sweetheart," Mikey hugged the horse's chest.

"Usagi is not," Ren rolled his eyes.

"Usagi?"

"Well duh, everyone knows the Crown Prince's best stallion. Heck, he's the best stallion in the entire kingdom!" The white horse glared at the thief, snorting.

"Look, to today is kinda the biggest day of my life. And I need, I need you not to get him arrested. Just for twenty-four hours and then, you can chase each other to your hearts content. Okay? And it's also my birthday. Just so you know," she added that last part. The horse sighed, before holding out his hoof for he and Ren to shake. "Thank you." The horse knelt down, allowing both Ren and Mikey to hop onto its saddle. "Take us to the kingdom!"

With that, the horse galloped away from the campsite, sprinting away from the forest until they came towards a stone bridge that led to an island where the kingdom resided. It was nothing Mikey had ever seen before. She had never seen so many houses together, and the castle was absolutely stunning.

"That's the Red Dragon Palace," Ren said, pointing. "The roofs are curved to make the palace look like its floating."

"Woah," even though they couldn't exactly go up closer to see the palace. The city square was still a splendid place. All the houses were Japanese styled, cherry blossom trees decorating the arbors. There were many tea houses closely build together. They came to the center of the city square, dropping off Usagi's saddle. Many people were gathered around, some buying meals, others walking around. People were selling things along the sides of the streets.

"That's a long bandana," several girls whispered.

"Yeah, sure is," Ren turned, hands on his hips. He noticed the way the girls were braiding each other's hair. "Hey, why don't you twist it up?" The girls squealed, running to Mikey's side to begin twisting her bandana. They tied it into a knot at the end, and now the length was shorter. Mikey giggled, noticing several people strolling down the streets.

Mikey followed them, wanting to see the food that people were selling. It smelled wonderful, she took a glimpse at the display. "What is all this?" She questioned to the man who was selling these meals.

"Boiled pork, sushi, Miso Salmon, Tempura, Chicken Katsu, Yakisoba Chicken, and Sushi," the man replied. Mikey then took notice of how the man was blind, but she didn't care. He seemed to be a great chef if he had a long line of people waiting.

"What's this?" She pointed to what looked like rice wrapped with seaweed. "The rice thing wrapped with seaweed?"

"That's sushi."

"And the gyoza?" she leaned closed.

"I've made a specialty, pizza gyoza, would you like a sample?" The man took out chop sticks to plop the dough onto a plate.

"Yes!" Mikey took the plate, using the chop sticks to taste the pizza gyoza. It was like her brain had exploded. "Mmmm, this is delicious!"

"Glad you love it," the man bowed his head.

"What's your name?"

"Murakami-San."

"How do you say, thank you in Japanese?" Mikey whispered to Ren who had finally caught up with her.

"Arigatou."

"Arigatou, Murakami-San," Mikey bowed herself a bit. The chef smiled, before she turned her attention now focused on several people were laying flowers near a stone wall. It was painted, with an image of a mutant rat with three turtle sons, and the fourth turtle a little baby.

"What's this?" Mikey questioned.

"You leave a flower for the lost princess," a little girl replied.

"Take a bow," a woman added. Mikey blinked, watching the people bow themselves. She gazed up at the fresco painting. The three turtles, the ones who appeared to be older looked exactly like the ones she saw with the rest of the guards. Were those the three princes? The blue masked one appeared to be the oldest, so that must make him the Crown Prince. Yet, however, she noticed the mutant rat holding a baby turtle. It looked exactly like her, with freckled cheeks, baby blue eyes and orange bandana.... Could it be? She tilted her head, scrutinizing the painting.

"Come on, Orangie." Her arm was tugged by none other than Ren. "You should see this." She turned around to find several people playing gentle music. It rang through the air like a gentle song. An idea clicked into her mind.

"We should dance!"

"Huh?" She wasted no time in grasping several people, pulling them into the center to form a circle. The mutant turtle began to dance, twirling herself. The humans and mutants fell in line, until everyone began clapping and dancing.

Soon enough she tugged Ren into the circle as the two of them began to waltz together. Their movements began to speed up, hearts racing. Mikey could feel herself blushing as she twirled herself around. Ren caught her, dipping her as she threw out her arms and legs. The crowd began to cheer, clapping and cheering.


	9. Decoy

Mikey was now breathless from all the dancing. They had been dancing nearly all afternoon and now evening was settling in. People began to spread out, as if knowing that something was going to happen.

"You coming, Orangie?" She felt her arm being tugged by none other than Ren.

"Where are we going?" He led to an open boat near the docks. Ren threw a bag of applies onto the dock for Usagi to eat, before helping Mikey onto the boat. "Well, consider this the best day of your life. Figured you needed a decent seat." Now the two of them were alone on the boat, as Kitty scrambled to sit along the edge. "You okay?" he noticed the turtle's silence.

"I'm terrified," she mustered as he rowed the boat out further into the middle of the lake. The evening sunset was now disappearing over the horizon.

Now he was confused, "why?"

"I don't' know I guess it's just... I've been looking out a window for eighteen years. Dreaming about what it would feel to see those lanterns rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be," Ren touched her hand softly.

"And what if it's not?"

"Then you go find a new dream." Mikey's eyes sparkled, looking into Ren's. She felt captivated for a moment, until flicker of light caught her attention. She gasped sharply, leaping to the other end of the boat, nearly tossing it to the side. Lanterns were now rising into the night sky. They were everywhere, dazzling and glittering in the darkness of the sky.

"All those days watching from the windows," Mikey began to sing softly. "All those years outside looking. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here, suddenly I see. Standing here, it's oh so clear I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last, I see the light and it's like the fog has lifted. And at last, I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm, real and bright. Like the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything looks different. Now that I see you," she turned, smiling at Ren. "Oh! Before I forget, I have something for you," she reached down to pull out the satchel. She had kept it hidden in the belt of her skirt. "I should have given it to you before, but I guess I was scared. The thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You get what I mean?"

"I'm starting to," Ren reached out to push the satchel down. He surprised the freckled terrapin by joining in singing: "All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things the way they were. Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here. Suddenly I know if she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go. And at last, I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted." Both of them began to sing in sync. "And at last, I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. It's warm, real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once, everything is different. Now I that I see you. Now that I see you...." The two had stopped now staring at each other. Mikey could feel her breath hitch, heart hammering inside her plastron as Ren leaned forward their lips mere inches apart.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the wonderful feeling to make itself known. However, it didn't, the turtle opened her eyes to find that Ren had leaned back gazing at something behind her. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yes," Ren shook his head, pulling himself out from his trance. "Everything's fine, it just... I should take care of something first." He took out the rod to row the boat near the bank near the woods.

"Okay, dude."

"I'll be right back."

"It's okay, Kitty," Mikey gazed at her little ice cream companion. She waited for what seemed to be several minutes until she saw Ren's silhouette coming back from the fog. "Whew," she let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. "And I was thinking he ran off with the crown."

"He did," a voice replied, but it certainly wasn't Ren's. The silhouette split apart revealing two large bodies. They stepped out, now visible. It was a mutant tiger and the other a mutant wolf with a boney body.

"What? No, he would never-"

"See for yourself," Tigerclaw gestured back out over the lake. Mikey turned her head noticing Ren out in the distance, sailing away on a boat. "N-no... Ren! REN!"

"It was a fair trade," Rahzar stepped closer, trailing his claws along her silky mask tails. "A crown in exchange for a girl magical powers. I would love to stay young forever," a sly smile grew on the wolf's lips.

"No! Please, no, no!" Mikey stumbled back. She didn't have her frying pan, for she must've lost it in town. Kitty would certainly be no match against these large criminals. The lizard ducked inside her shell as the turtle fell forward, slamming her plastron against the dirt.

"MIKEY!?" She lifted her head to hear a thud. Twisting her body to gaze behind her carapace, she noticed her mother who held a giant log. The mutant tiger and wolf were both unconscious on the ground.

"Mother?"

"Oh my precious, flower. Are you all right? Are you hurt?" The black-haired woman checked her over. Mikey could see that she didn't seem as youthful, a few white wisps in her dark hair and her eyes looked a bit clouded, especially one of them.

"How did you?"

"I was so worried about you, so I followed you. And I saw them attack you," Saki grasped onto Mikey's arm. "Let's go before they wake up." Mikey clutched onto her mother sobbing.

"You were right... all along..." tears streamed down her freckled cheeks.

"I know, let's go," Saki patted her shell, taking her along to head back to their tower.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Hamato Yoshi sighed, tears trickling down his cheeks as he and his sons watched the lanterns float into the sky. The ceremony was over, the time of reminiscing their long-lost princess.

"I'm sorry, Father, that we failed you," Leo bowed himself. Raph and Donnie quickly followed suit.

"You have not failed me, my son," the mutant rat turned to face his eldest.

"But a thief stole her crown. I'm sorry I failed to retrieve it," Leo frowned, bowing his head.

"It's all right, Leonardo," Yoshi placed a hand onto Leo's right shoulder. "You couldn't miss this ceremony. Tomorrow you will begin your search again. You must be diligent, we will find the crown." Leo lifted his gaze, nodding his head.

"Your majesty!" A guard came rushing into the room, as all five royal subjects turned from the balcony to accompany him. "We found him!"

"Found who?" Donnie inquired.

"The Amazonian! He turned himself in along with the crown. We also captured Tigerclaw and Rahzar!" The three brothers' eyes widened glancing at each other.

"Go my sons," Yoshi nodded his head, granting permission. The three of them hurriedly left the room to head to the prison house.

"Let me go!" Ren struggled against the men that held him, pushing him down the hallway. He had woken up to find himself tied to a ship, the satchel along with him. Tigerclaw and Rahzar had betrayed him! He couldn't believe it! Well, he could, but how the heck did they find out about Mikey's magical powers? No one else knew that secret, let alone him. "You don't understand!" He struggled as much as he possibly could. "I need to help Mikey!"

"Stop talking and keep walking!"

"Where are we going?" Ren questioned, upon noticing that they weren't taking him a cell. None of the guards replied as it finally settled in. "Oh..." he touched his neck. The criminals with the worst crimes would were hanged as punishment. 

"The Crown Prince has ordered your execution," he knew it. "Let's get this over with." They were going to kill him right in front of the Crown Prince and princes. His shoulders sunk as he walked down the hall, only to see both Tigerclaw and Rahzar in cells.

Rage overcame him like nothing before. Ren flung himself away from the guards and against the cell that both Tigerclaw and Rahzar were chained to. He grasped the tiger mutant but the scruff of his shirt, growling in his face. "How did you know about her? TELL ME, NOW!"

"It wasn't us," the tiger gasped. "It was the old lady."

"Old lady?" Ren was seized by the guards. It clicked all so well. The only other person that could know about Mikey was her mother herself. And the way she described her... "NO! Wait! She's in in trouble!"


	10. Confined

Ren blinked as the door ahead was suddenly slammed shut. "What's this? Open the door!" The guard knocked harshly against the wood.

"What's the password?" The slide window opened to reveal Mondo Gecko's face before closing.

"What?"

"Nope," the slide view opened, closing once again.

"Open this door!"

"Not even close dude!" Mondo cackled.

"You have three seconds; One...." Ren noticed another guard was stolen from another door, helmet clanging against the floor. "Two..." another was taken out, knocked unconscious. "Three..." The head guard turned, to find the others had disappeared. Ren held up his hand in greeting. It was then the main door was opened, and Slash clanged two frying pans at the guard's head, rendering him unconscious. He pulled out his mace to shove the unconscious body aside.

"Frying pans!" Ren gasped. "This is so grokking cool! Who knew right?" He turned his head just as the doorway down the hallway was burst open, revealing more guards. Slash moved aside to charge at them, mace lashing as Leatherhead snatched Ren. They rushed out from the room, now in the center where the hanging rope stood. Ren could see the Crown Prince up at the top level, overlooking the execution ring.

"GET HIM!" Leo roared, pointing down at him. The red masked prince threw off his robe, revealing a brown belt with sais poised as he dove off the ledge.

"Head down," Leatherhead set him down, the blond-haired man obeying his command.

"Head down."

"Thumbs in."

"Thumbs in."

"Knees apart."

"Knees apart. Wait... knees apart? Why do I need to keep my?... AHHHHHH!" he didn't get a chance to finish his train of thought as he was hurled through the air. Ren held did a salute at the Crown Prince and Prince Donatello as he flew over them. He landed exactly onto Usagi's saddle. "Usagi! You brought them here?" The horse nodded its head. "Thank you, no really I appreciate it," Ren touched his chest. The sound of a door opening revealed guards running along the prison watch out post. "HYAH!" Ren kicked his legs against Usagi's hind legs, propelling the horse into a gallop. "USAGI! AHH WOAH!" He clung onto the reins as the white stallion leapt off the wall, sliding down a roof and landing onto the ground down below. Now they were in the town and away from all the impending guards. "Okay Usagi, let's see how fast you can run."

"Your highness," one of the guards collapsed at Leonardo's feet. Raphael had joined into the fighting among the other mutants. "He escaped, with your best stallion."

"Let him go," Leo replied, shocking even Donatello.

"Leo, he was the one who stole the-"

"But the crown is here," Leo held out the satchel that he held, taking out the crown for all to see. They had returned the prison house and the prince was given the satchel that contained the lost princess' crown. "If he wanted the crown, he would've stolen it from me. But he didn't," Leo finished, "he has changed his mind."

"You don't know that, he only escaped because he didn't want to die," Donnie said.

"I don't think that's the only reason, it seemed that he was going after something else, and I wonder what it could be," Leo tapped his chin pensively.

"Well, the guards that were knocked unconscious, when they woke up said he was muttering something about a she, and how she was in danger," the guard explained, knees shaking.

"Hmm, I see," Leo's eyes narrowed, lost into thought. The most wanted thief who had stolen the kingdom's highest prized possession, the long-lost princess' crown, how now changed his mind to pursue something else.

* * *

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE TOWER**

* * *

"There, it never happened," Saki untied the twists in Mikey's bandana mask tails. "Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup." The freckled turtle was sitting on her bed with a downcast expression. Saki sighed at this, "I really did try, Mikey. I tried to warn you, what was out there. The world is dark, selfish and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine. It destroys it," she exited the turtle's room to get started on cooking the hazelnut soup.

The freckled turtle was lost in thought, opening her palm to reveal a purple cloth with a sun insignia. She found this at the festival in town when she was with Ren. Kitty crawled out from hiding behind her shell, now climbing up the best post. The freckled terrapin leaned back, staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She gazed at the sun symbol, before returning her attention the walls and ceiling. Gasping sharply, she stood up, as images of the sun symbol began to materialize in all of her paintings. It was everywhere, blinding and twirling into her eyes. The memory of her taking that crown and placing it on top of her head when she first found Ren in the tower. Then came the memory of yesterday's events. She hadn't gotten an sleep whatsoever, but last evening at the festival she stared at that painting of the lost princess. It looked strikingly familiar, looking exactly like her. The turtles princes looked similar to her.

It was then it struck her like a freight train. She gasped sharply, bumping into her dresser, causing several things to fall with a loud clatter against her floor.

"Mikey?" Her mother called, having hear the crashing commotion. "What's going on up there? Are you all right?" Mikey took in a deep breath, now stepping out from underneath the tarp, standing at top of the stairs.

"I'm the lost princess," she mumbled quietly.

"Please speak up," Saki rolled her eyes. "You know I hate mumbling."

"I am the lost princess," she stated clearly and rather boldly, taking her mother by surprise. "Aren't I? Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?" She glared at the black-haired woman. It took a moment for Saki to regain her bearings of shock.

"Mikey, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" She walked up towards the freckled turtle.

"It was you!" Mikey shoved her aside, walking down the stairs in a frenzy. "It was all you!"

"Everything I did, was to protect you, Mikey."

"No!" Mikey shook her head." I spent my entire life, hiding from people who could benefit from my power."

"Mikey!"

"I should have been hiding from you!" Mikey knocked over the pot on the counter that was full of hazelnuts. The kettle on the stove began to whistle noisily.

"Where will you go? He won't be there to protect you anymore."

"What did you do to him?" Mikey whirled herself around, glaring daggers at the human.

"He's a criminal, he'll be hanged for his crimes," she replied.

"N-no..." Mikey gasped in horror, tears pricking at her eyes. 

"Now, now. It's all right. Listen to me. All of this is as it should be," Saki reached over to pat the sides of Mikey's head where her bandana was.

"NO!" Mikey seized her wrist in one fluid motion. Her reflexes fast like a ninja. "You were wrong about the world. You were wrong about. And I will never let you use my bandana, ever again!" Saki wrenched herself free from Mikey's vice-like grip, her back colliding against the mirror behind her. The mirror toppled over, glass shattering in every direction onto the floor. Mikey was now turning towards the open window, fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, I'll be the bad guy," Saki growled. The turtle let out a cry of pain as her mask tails were tugged painfully. Saki had reached underneath the table into a box to pull out several chains.

"AH!" Mikey struggled against the woman, feeling the chains cuff her wrists, binding them behind her back. "What are you doing!?"

"Preventing you from any chance of escape, my flower." The chains were tightened painfully, emitting a pained whimper from the turtle. "You'll never be able to escape me." Duct tape was then taped over the terrapin's mouth silencing her.


	11. Found at Last

"Mikey. Mikey! Let down your mask tails!" Ren noticed the orange silky cloth throwing itself over the opening of the window. He grasped it, using it to pull himself up. "Mikey, I thought I'd never see you again-" he froze suddenly at the sight before him. There Mikey was, her mouth muzzled with tape, whimpering and thrashing against chains that held her bound. He didn't have enough time to react, as a sharp pain pierced his side. A black-haired woman was towering over him, jerking out the blade that she had stabbed into his side. Ren fell against his side, groaning as blood began to pool out from the wound.

"Now look what you've done, Mikey," Saki stepped over his body. "But don't worry," she knelt down in front of the freckled terrapin. "Our secret will die with him. As for us," she stood, lifting up a tile from the floor that led down into the darkness of the tower. "We'll be going someplace where no one will ever find you again." She jerked the chains to try to drag the turtle into the dark place. "Stop fighting me!"

"NO!" Mikey thrashed, her head brushing against the floor as she managed to rip off the tape from her mouth from something sharp on wood board. "I will never stop fighting you. I'll fight for every minute for the rest of my life," she turned her head to the sound of Ren grunting in pain. "But if you let me save him, I'll go with you."

"N-no," Ren croaked, "no Mikey. No..."

"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him. And I will be together, forever just like you want. I promise. Just let me heal him," the female turtle pleaded. Saki regarded Ren for a brief moment before tying cuffs around his wrists in return.

"In case you get any ideas about following us." She turned to release the cuffs from Mikey's wrists, setting the terrapin free. Mikey rushed up to Ren's side, turning him over onto his back.

"Ren! I'm so sorry..." she pressed her hands against his wounds, not caring if her hands were getting drenched with blood. "Everything will be okay in a moment."

"No, Mikey!" He tried to shove her hands away, but was unable to do so since he was growing weak due to losing a significant amount of blood. It was gushing out from him, staining his vest.

"You have to trust me."

"No... I can't let you do this..."

"But I can't let you die," a teardrop hit his arm. Ren tried to say something back, his voice coming out in a coarse whisper. "Shhh."

"Then... you will die..."

"It's going to be all right, I promise."

"Mikey... wait.." Ren reached up to touch her silky mask tails.

"What?" She gazed down, sniffling as tears blurred her vision. With the remaining strength he had, Ren took a shard of glass, cutting off Mikey's bandana mask tails. They were now short and stubby.

"Ren!.... What?" Mikey's eyes widened in horror at the sight of her cut off bandana now fading into a duller orange. Yet the one that remained on her head was still short and faded as well.

"NOOOO!" Saki screamed, clutching up the bundles of remaining fabric as they all dulled. It eventually turned gray. Though the one on Mikey's face that was short was still orange, but not as bright as before. Saki turned to the shattered mirror, her body turning wrinkly and old in a matter of seconds. Her black hair now completely white and gray. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Saki shoved a hood over her face, unable to look at her hideous old self anymore.

Luckily enough, Kitty scampered across the floor tugging the gray mask tails to cause Saki to trip. The old hag fell out from the window screaming as Mikey sputtered. The screaming had stopped and now silence filled the tower. She turned her direction back to Ren who laid there motionlessly. "No, no, no, NOOOOO! No, no, no, no, Ren. Oh, look at me, look I'm right here," she took his hand to cup her cheek. "Stay with me, Ren. Flower gleam and glow. Let your powers shine, making the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine..."

"Mikey...."

"What?" She hiccupped.

"You were my new dream.."

"And you were mine," she sobbed, holding his face close. She began to cry harder, this time still singing. "Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost.. Bring back what once was mind. What once was mine..." a tear rolled off her cheek, landing onto Ren's. It began to glow brightly, swirls of light refracting in multiple directions. Gasping, she pulled her head back as the wound on Ren's side began to glow with pure light. The blood slowly dispersed, healing the wound.

"Mikey?" His eyelids fluttered.

"Ren."

"Did I ever tell you that I love your mask tails short?" Mikey gasped, tears cascading down her cheeks. "You look cute."

"Ren!" She leapt herself at him, embracing him. Ren hugged her back, allowing her to sob her heart out for a moment before the two pulled apart. And that's when she broke the distance between them, pressing her lips against his. Ren blinked in surprise, before closing his eyes to relish into the feeling. He held his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately back. They stayed like that, lip-locked for a full-minute, before pulling back for the need of air.

"We should get this off you," Mikey moved to unclasp the cuffs that held his wrists bound.

"Yeah," Ren chuckled. "Wait, what happened to your mother?"

"She's dead," Mikey state flatly, walking over to the open window. Ren followed her, as Kitty was perched on the ledge. "She fell to her death."

"Oh, well at least she can't hurt or control you anymore."

"Yeah, she was never my true mother anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the lost princess," Mikey smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE PALACE**

* * *

Yoshi was seated in his throne chair as his three sons were bowed at the base of the short stairs. "So he escaped? And gave the crown back?"

"That is precisely what happened, Sensei," Donnie nodded his head.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" The doors were thrown open to reveal a messenger servant. He was heaving heavily as all three of the turtles stood. "He found _her_." Those were the only words that needed to be said, they understood clearly.

"Maella?"

"She's waiting, out on the balcony, with the Amazonian. He brought her here." The five of them rushed to the wide balcony that led to the royal court yard. The moments the doors were opened they stepped foot out to see that criminal, Ren turn around alongside another mutant turtle.

She looked exactly like one of the brothers, or similar in fact. Hamato Yoshi was the first to walk to up to her, noticing the freckles and baby blue yes. Her bandana was a darker shade of orange, but that didn't matter. Those eyes, they were exactly as Yoshi had remembered the day she was watched. "Maella," tears trickled from his eyes as he cupped her cheek before enveloping her into a tight embrace.

"Sister!" Donnie cried as the other three joined into the hug.

"Brothers..." Mikey lifted her gaze as all of them had tears raining down their faces. She could tell that they were overcome with joy. Mikey felt the same, feeling her own tears wetting her cheeks. So her real name was Maella? It was so beautiful, and it suited her completely. Princess Mae, Princess Maella.

Ren smiled at the heart clenching sight. Although he did not expect the Crown Prince to tug onto his arm, hoisting him into the hug. "Ah! I really shouldn't-"

"Thank you," the human paused at the way the Crown Prince was crying. "For bringing her back. And for that I am forever grateful." Ren nodded his head, before burying his face into the family hug.

"I know he's a criminal, for stealing my crown," Mikey pulled her head back. "But he's so much more than that, something even better," her eyes glittered with lover. Ren smiled at this, her face was practically radiating light. She was absolutely a drop of sunlight from heaven itself. "I love him." The three princes nodded their heads, none of them protesting against that.

"As long as you don't hurt you then I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day," Raph held out his fist, clenching it.

"We're officially trained ninjas, don't want to step over that line."

"No worries," Ren held out his hands. "I don't ever dream of hurting the princess." He smiled, gently wrapping an arm around her. Mikey leaned into him, closing her eyes. Her family joined into another embrace again, none of them wanting to let go.

She smiled as her father introduced her to her three older brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and then there was her, Maella the youngest. And the king Hamato Yoshi was her father. Even though they didn't necessarily have a mother, Mikey was glad that she didn't. Having a mother would certainly be hard since her... fake one eradicated all image of a mother that she lived with for so long.

You can imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoined for the lost princess had returned. They held a party, a giant celebration throughout the entire kingdom. It lasted for an entire week. There was endless dancing, pizza gyoza which Mikey specifically requested as a treat for all the citizens to have for free during this special occasion. She even made her brothers try it out with her, and to say that they had never tasted something so delicious in their entire lives. Dreams came true all over the place. Slash became the Imperial Guard of the Crown Prince, the official officer in command. Leatherhead was also recruited into the Imperial Guard, also known as the Mighty Mutanimals as the gang never really left each other. Though the gator eventually found love, a female caiman to be exact. They were the perfect match. Bebop continued to put on shows for his invisibility tricks. He appeared to be appear as for mostly everyone else.

Thanks to Usagi, crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight, as did the rest of the apples. Kitty never changed, still showing off her delicious flavor and vivid ability of color-changing to little girls of the village. At last, Maella was home and she finally had a real family. Her father, the King decided to have her attend her brothers' ninjutsu training as she too one day would become a ninja as well. She was even given her own weapon, the nunchaku. To say, Mae had never been so happy in the span of her life. She was a princess worth waiting for. She led her kingdom with the grace, wisdom, and kindness that made her who she was. Her brothers were sweet of course, but they all had different personalities and strengths. Maella was certainly a light giver, spreading light wherever she touched. Mikey went by Maella and Mae again, wanting to leave behind her dark past. Amazonian started going by Ren again, wanting to leave behind his past of the thieving days. It was long gone, he had something better that he would never trade for anything else. For he and Maella were in love, both of them inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story! :)


End file.
